Feed me cherries
by Dori4n
Summary: They were drunk, just like the casual humans in this bar. Why? Because they had managed to avoid the Apocalypse, to send Lucifer back in his cage (with the unexpected and very welcomed help of a supposed to be dead Archangel) and to survive this all.


"How did you manage to get me drunk?"

Yeah, it was a really good question. Because a few minutes earlier, he was just saying that humans were pussies and now he was as boozed as the hunters.

The great King of the Crossroads was currently leaning against the wooden counter of the bar, looking lazily around.

Sam Winchester was chatting passionately with a hot ginger and tried to show off his pool skills but he was far too drunk to aim properly. He was all smile and laughs and insouciance, for once.

Dean Winchester was almost collapsed on his little angel, one arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulder and, as much as Crowley could hear and guess, was saying to his friend how much he was grateful and how much he could have been a dick with him, how he was sorry and "Cas you did so much, you have no idea, you really are the best friend I ever had, dude I so do fucking love you.". The said angel seemed to be absolutely lost and clueless about what he should do with his hunter, what he should answer him or if he even had to answer anything.

Bobby Singer was definitely sulking him about this stupid soul story. Crowley would get it back... When he will be certain no one was going to try to hunt him down just for being a demon, and a good one. Okay, maybe Mr Singer was also mad at him about this picture affair. Come on, human didn't have any humor those days. Whatever, he was apparently talking with a woman wearing a sheriff's star and doing his best to ignore Crowley.

Unlike the old grumpy, the person who was perched on the high stool, trying to look taller than he actually was, had a lot of humor. Sometimes a deadly one, a dangerous one. He was the person Crowley was talking to.

"Well... When you're allow to play with the fundamental rules of Creation and reality itself, it's quite easy to get someone like you, or like me, drunk."

Once again, the so-called-Trisckster-supposed-to-be-dead-pagan-god-Archangel was showing off. The demon looked up at him and rolled his eyes. They were both holding a glass, Gabriel had a colorful cocktail with a little umbrella and a crystallized cherry floating inside while Crowley had picked a fine 18 years old bourbon.

And yes, they were drunk, just like the casual humans in this bar. Why? Because they had managed to avoid the Apocalypse, to send Lucifer back in his cage (with the unexpected and very welcomed help of the aforesaid Archangel) and to survive this all.

So right now, they were celebrating. And the two most powerful supernatural creatures of the bar were as drunk as anyone should be in this situation.

Gabriel poked him on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me you don't like the feeling! You're an hedonist, just like me. So enjoy, I allow us to get drunk without having to empty this whole bar. Say thank you and drink more little demon."

Crowley replied tit for tat with a smirk.

"I will never say "thank you" to an Archangel, I have principles darling. But businessmen know everything comes with a price. And I'm not as ungrateful as Grumpy-Bobby wants to make me look."

Gabriel's laugh echoed in the demon's ears, bouncing somewhere in the alcoholic haze in his head. It was a pretty pleasant sound after all.

Crowley thought the Archangel said something, but he couldn't remember what. In fact, he wasn't listening. Without knowing why, his mind had decided to focus more on Gabriel's voice than on Gabriel's words.

It was a mesmerizing voice, with this cheerful tone, this funny accents. But deep inside, the demon could feel it was something really alien to him. Something holy, something celestial. Despite the pagan and trickster thing, despite the escape, the run away, despite the hundred things that should have made him a fallen, Gabriel still managed to be a Heavenly one.

A snap pulled him out of his useless mind and made him slightly jump. The Archangel was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not listening to me at all, demon."

"Not at all darling. It shouldn't be that interesting." Crowley answered, making Gabriel roll his eyes.

"I was asking you, how are you planning to repay me for saving your sulfurous little skin?"

Crowley gave him one of his best smirk and looked into his glass, using all his "I am so mysterious, look at me" skill to starstruck the Archangel. In fact, he hadn't thought about it and needed to figure out something really interesting but that would not cost him to much. And he had to confess the alcohol wasn't helping his reflection at all.

At his side, Gabriel was babbling inarticulate stuff, still perched on his tool like a fucking bird. The only thing Crowley really get was "or you can promise to feed me candy until the end of the time, I'm a simple man, you can make me happy with little things and..." the rest turning into a "blahblahblah." in the demon's mind.

So candy?

Crowley was trying his best to think clearly about how to take advantage of this little revelation, but the Archangel's voice was a very distracting background noise. Even if the demon wasn't paying attention to the words, the playful tone was enough to fill his mind. He needed to shut him up, and quick, because he didn't wanted to let the little idea which was already forming in his mind escape with his dizziness.

Suddenly, he raised his head, looking up at Gabriel. The Archangel was currently placing the cherry between his teeth and Crowley smirked. Yes, that would be a great idea and a wonderful foretaste to check if his plan was good enough.

Before the poor trickster even had a chance to eat his candy fruit, two hands grabbed his green jacket's lapel and bend him down. Then, two lips closed on his and stole the cherry from his mouth. He was about to protest, because obviously, no one, not even a demon, not even a king, had the right to steal Gabriel's sweets but then... Then Crowley was kissing him and he tasted like this cherry. The little devil had bit into the fruit and let all the sugar impregnate his tongue before sliding it in the Archangel's mouth. Gabriel shut his eyes without even thinking. He had saw so many thing, flirt with a copious amount of people, kissed even more human and other creatures than he could remember but THIS! For Father's sake it was the best kiss ever. Hot enough, sweet enough, Crowley's tongue moving just as slow as it should, tasting sugar with the tiniest hint of sulfur that made the kiss slightly nippy. Soon, Gabriel was sucking at this demonic tongue, trying to get back the few pieces of candy still on it.

Being the King of the Crossroads made you quite good when things came to kissing stuff. Crowley knew it, he was good, maybe the best, but he was also very hardworking. Never rest on one's laurels. Never. That's why, each single time, he was doing his best.

Well, now things were better and after he took a sight around the bar, the consequences of his little action filled him with pride and satisfaction.

First, Gabriel was tensing under his hands and was kissing him back pretty willingly. Then, the rest of Team Free Will seemed surprised, at various levels. Sam had stumbled against a chair while he was turning around the pool and his drink had fell on the ground with a gratifying sound of broken glass. Dean, who was still boring Cas to tears with his whining and apologies let out a very creative stream of curse beginning with "Holy mother of shit..." while the little angel simply choked in the beer he was drinking. Bobby... Bobby just didn't saw it because he refused to look at the demon anymore and was too busy flirting with the sheriff.

He allowed himself to close his eyes for a couple of seconds before pulling back and he offered the Archangel his best smug grin. Gabriel had a movement to take back those sweetened lips but his position and the alcohol he had in his holy blood made him fall forward, almost right in the demon's arms. Crowley caught him and smiled before he could stumble on the ground. Ignoring the whole bar looking at them, he whispered at Gabriel's ear.

"So, do you think this kind of repayment would suit you?"

It took Gabriel two seconds to putt back his playful smile on and when he answered, one of his hand was slightly scratching the demon's nape.

"You're a creative little devil, aren't you? Let's see what else you can do."

They were speaking against each other's lips, their skin barely brushing. It was a game. A burning and maybe dangerous game for both of us but whatever, it was worth it after all.

"Okay, you are in charge to provide me crystallized cherries and melted chocolate. And another place 'cause I'm pretty sure we're going to kill two Winchesters and a baby angel if we keep flirting in front of them."

Gabriel began to laugh, leaning his forehead on the demon's shoulder and nodded. The second after, they were in a large kitchen. The furniture was light shaded, all in white, beige and cream with a hint of blue. Crowley found himself stuck against a large white wooden counter, an Archangel hanging at his neck and looking at him with a very seductive smile. Gabriel raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The counter was suddenly filled with various bowls. One with melted chocolate, one with whipped cream, one with raspberry coulis and three others containing crystallized fruits. Pineapple, strawberry and, of course, cherry. The demon looked around him and laughed.

"Do every angels have sweet teeth? Or is it just you darling?"

"Just me. I'm a very special kind of angel. I'm unique. I'm the best you can find. So... Don't make me wait to long demon."

Crowley smiled and hold back a little giggle. Demons don't giggle, never. He took a touch of cream on his finger and brush it against Gabriel's lips who almost bit it.

"So eager little angel. Your Dad never taught you it was very wrong to play with food?"

"Say the demon. Now, wont you shut up and do what you have to thanks the Archangel who saved your pretty ass?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow and find the Archangel's bossy behavior pretty pleasant, in the end. He grabbed a cherry, dunked it in chocolate and placed it between his teeth. Then he locked his eyes into Gabriel's hazel ones and gave him the most pervert smile he could. But the Archangel was playful and he managed to catch the candy without doing more than brushing the demon's lips. Then he chewed, shutting his eyes with a deep sigh.

Crowley's head went dizzier and dizzier. This whole situation was totally insane, dangerous and maybe mortal. He was playing with a fucking Archangel and, even if this one was clearly special and had helped them, nothing guarantied him he wouldn't erase his demonic ass from existence with one of his famous snap. And yet, he couldn't help but keep teasing him. After all, he might never have an occasion like that later, so he had to make the best of this situation. He picked a slice of pineapple and dunked it in the coulis, then presented it to his partner. This time, Gabriel closed his mouth around the demon's fingers, grabbed his wrist and made the simple fact of taking his candy looking like the most erotic act ever. He even allowed himself to suck Crowley's thumb before releasing his hand and gave him a smug smile. He was close enough, maintaining the demon against the counter, to feel that he wasn't leaving his victim cold. He leaned against him a bit more and whispered on his lips.

"Having fun yet cupcake?"

Crowley tried his best to hold back the shiver running along his spine and smiled.

"Pretty much sweetheart. You are, in fact, a very special Archangel."

This time he fed him a strawberry with chocolate, leaving a touch of sugar on Gabriel's lips before licking it. The Archangel laughed.

"You did it on purpose."

"I do everything on purpose darling."

He bit in a strawberry full of whipped cream and then, he grabbed a handful of archangelic hair and kissed him fiercely, doing his best to get some noise from Gabriel. When he heard a loud moan, Crowley smiled under the kiss, proud and satisfied. And he went even prouder when he felt Gabriel's hand pulling his shirt out of his pants to slid his hands on his skin. The world turned into something filled with sugar and lust. Once the first move was made, things became messy and a bit frantic. As Crowley took off his partner's jacket and shirt, Gabriel miracled away the demon's shirt, leaving his tie on to grab it and kiss him even deeper. When their skins touched, it was like getting a shock. The air suddenly filled with electricity and the light began to flicker violently above them.

Soon after, Crowley was almost leaned on the counter with an Archangel licking a line of chocolate from his chest to his neck. Everything in his movements was turning the demon on, the feeling of this tongue running on his skin, Gabriel's hands on the small of his back, this hardening sensation between his legs and even the fact that his fingers were a bit sticky with sugar was arousing. Crowley meant to turn his "savior" on but he didn't plan to fall for it once he would have achieved his goal. Though, he totally was. Now he wanted more and the fact that Gabriel kept spreading liquid thing on his body to lick it after wasn't helping at all.

Each time they kissed, it was with something in their mouth, and even when they ended naked on the counter, Gabriel straddling the demon, both of them still managed to cover the other with cream or chocolate. In the end, almost everywhere they could kiss, bite or lick tasted sugar. No, it wasn't what they had expected at all, but in the end, it wasn't that bad. They might be different, more than anyone, almost opposite in their nature, but it was exactly what made them want each other that bad. The spicy taste of danger, the delightful sensation of the forbidden.

Gabriel bend down over the demon and took a moment to simply look at him, his light hair falling on his eyes. When Crowley stared back at him, they found themselves stuck on each other's eyes. What were they doing? It was wrong, in every way possible. It was an Archangel compromising himself with one of the most tainted soul ever created, committing on of the seven deadly sins with one of the demon's king. It was a high-ranking demon getting close to something so holy that it should burn him alive, a king enjoying an Archangel's skin but not in order to make him fall, just because he didn't want to step back. Because Crowley wanted nothing more than feeling this celestial presence close.

Both of them were drunk enough to brush away any scruples left in their head. They wanted it. They couldn't deny they wanted each other very bad.

The Archangel smiled, brushed a line of chocolate over the demon's lips and kissed him before whispering.

"You taste like sin."

"I _am _sin darling."

The demon sucked a trace of cream over the angel's shoulder.

"You taste like holy."

"How wrong is this again?"

"More than I can tell. Do you mind it now, angel?"

"Not at all cupcake. Not at all. Told you, I'm a very special Archangel."

"Indeed darling, indeed."

Before he could help, Crowley had slid his hands from Gabriel's hips to his back and he was holding him against his body. Somewhere in his head, a little voice was shouting at him something like "demons don't cuddle for fuck's sake!". Well... He wasn't cuddling. Not really...

To shut this little voice, Crowley sat up, took a firm hold of Gabriel's ass and locked his mouth on his collarbone. The Archangel clenched his hands in his partner's hair and arched his back with a long and sweet whimper. Crowley freed his right hand and slid it between them, wrapping his fingers around the Archangel's hardening erection. When Gabriel gasped, one of the spotlight exploded in the corner of the kitchen. When he moved his hips the demon's breath shortened and when he impaled himself on Crowley, two other spotlights died, filling the place with burning sparkles.

The king of the crossroads refused to think properly about what was happening. It was at the same time the most terrifying and the best thing he had ever done. He felt two hands raising his head as he was moving lasciviously inside his partner (lover?) and the kiss they shared tasted strawberry. The demon managed to whisper inside Gabriel's breath.

"I think we're gonna regret it tomorrow."

"If we remember anything."

The angel laughed, took the demon's face in his hands and brushed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"If we remember anything yes. But if we do... " Gabriel interrupted him.

"Well, it's gonna be the "future me"'s problem. Not mine."

"You like playing with fire, don't you?"

They were still moving against each other, their words sometimes cut by a moan or a sigh. Gabriel had a pretty interesting way to turn his hips around and Crowley was grateful he had a really good stamina.

"Casual and safe things are boring."

"I can't agree more."

Gabriel began to move a bit faster, clinging to the demon's shoulders, his breath becoming messy. Above them, the surviving spotlights flickered even more and the louder the two of them moaned, the faster the lights flashed. Crowley's hands were holding the angel's butt and his demonic strength allowed him to lift his lover up and down. Between two heavy whimpers, Gabriel managed to say.

"We should totally do this again."

Another light went off. The demon pushed deep inside his lover and groaned.

"Once again... I can't... Agree more angel."

They ended in the dark, every single spotlights had exploded along with their cries. When those two antithetic creatures came under each other's ministrations, kissing with an incredible passion and a cherry wandering in their mouths, a loud and brutal thunderclap shook the whole building. Some power weren't meant to be mixed, but both of them didn't seem to care about what was natural and what was not.

Crowley let himself fall back, his whole being bathed in an indescribable afterglow, his eyes stuck on the Archangel who's skin was barely beaming with a very soft light. He couldn't be sure, but he could swear that for a second, he had caught the sight of six great wings' shape, barely visible in the strange chiaroscuro of the room. He felt dizzier than ever, his mind was heavy and his heart was... Fucking racing. He couldn't take his eyes off the Archangel. When Gabriel leaned over him and kissed him, it was without any candy. It was just a kiss, lips brushing against lips, without even a hint of a tongue. And for a second, it was the best kiss Crowley had never received. It tasted like holy, like redemption. Even if he had never, _never_ looked for redemption.

Gabriel smiled at the stunned look of the king under his body. Of course the demon didn't think it would be like that. No one can imagine what an Archangel's touch is like before trying it. Crowley tasted like forbidden fruit, sin and damnation. And it felt so sweet under Gabriel's lips. They were meant to tear each other apart, to fight, to kill each other. But hell, since when did Gabriel was suppose to care about Daddy's plans? The demon's voice found his way to his mind and he heard Crowley whisper.

"Yes, we absolutely need to do this again."

Crystallized cherries had never tasted that good than inside the king of the crossroads' mouth.


End file.
